wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (November 2005)
November 04, 2005 - Wubbtunes! On of the exciting parts of this show is the fact that we have a song in every episode. It's really exciting for me because I get to write the lyrics and then send them off to a composer who crafts my silly words into really fun pop songs. The composer I am working with is Brad Mossman (seen in the trippy photo below). Brad lives up in San Francisco where he has done alot of songs for animated projects produced at Wild Brain Studios including Disney's Higgily Town Heroes. Brad is a super talented guy who not only creates great songs but is also a visual artist. You can check out more about Brad at his web site: http://www.bmossman.com/index.html We have done about 5 songs together but the first one is our title song. Brad really captured the bouncy high energy pop sound that I was going for. Click on the link below to check it out. -Bob Download wow_wow_wubzzytheme_song.mp3 November 04, 2005 - Wubbtunes!.png November 04, 2005 - Wubbtunes! 2.png November 04, 2005 - Wubbtunes! 3.png November 10, 2005 - It's Alive! We are starting to see animation come in from Bardel Animation Studios in Vancouver. They are doing a super job! Here is a very tiny teaser. We're still working on important issues like getting just the right tail wiggle. More later. Download wubbzy.mov [https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/wubbzy/images/6/6a/Wubbzy.ogv (Watch from Wubbzypedia server)] November 10, 2005 - It's Alive!.png November 14, 2005 - The Nightlife! Well, it took 5 episodes but we finally did a story that had a night shot. And just what is Walden up to walking the streets at night in that get up? November 14, 2005 - The Nightlife!.png November 20, 2005 - Color Crazy! As we work on our main title sequence, one of our ace colorist/painters, Holly Kim Almaguer, put together a rough color board so that we can see how the color flow is working. By the way, Holly also knows how to break dance! Go Holly! November 20, 2005 - Color Crazy!.png November 20, 2005 - Color Crazy! 2.png November 20, 2005 - Color Crazy! 3.png November 20, 2005 - Color Crazy! 4.png November 20, 2005 - Color Crazy! 5.png November 20, 2005 - Color Crazy! 6.png November 26, 2005 - Work hard, play hard! Sure we work really hard to try to stay on schedule. But we also have a lot of fun along the way. Here are a few samples of our recent good times! Earlier this week we had a huge Thanksgiving meal complete with your choice of Pilgrim or Indian head dress. And then there was Halloween! We even had a Day of The Dead shrine set up courtesy of character designer Sandra Equiha! There was the crew picnic where I fractured my finger playing touch football! And, I believe it was Kristen Donner's birthday that caused Kyle Neswald to celebrate by filling her office with 200 beach balls! We have a crew that works hard but sure knows how to have a good time. Hopefully all of this fun will be reflected in the show! November 26, 2005 - Work hard, play hard!.png November 26, 2005 - Work hard, play hard! 2.png November 26, 2005 - Work hard, play hard! 3.png November 26, 2005 - Work hard, play hard! 4.png November 26, 2005 - Work hard, play hard! 5.png November 26, 2005 - Work hard, play hard! 6.png November 26, 2005 - Work hard, play hard! 7.png November 26, 2005 - Work hard, play hard! 8.png November 26, 2005 - Work hard, play hard! 9.png November 26, 2005 - Work hard, play hard! 10.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2005